Lip Balm
by Frau Freude
Summary: Sasuke menatap sebuah benda yang menggelinding dari dalam tas sang kekasih, berbentuk seperti tabung dengan panjang 3-4 cm, dipungutnya dan dilihatnya benda dalam genggamannya. Berwarna baby pink, dengan sebuah merek tercetak jelas di sekeliling dinding tabung. Jangan lupakan gambar bibir dan love yang tercetak di sana. Sebuah lip balm! SasuNaru!


Yooo lama tak jumpa semuanya... #diinjekrame-rame

Karena sudah lama enggak main ke sini, maka Frau persembahkan fict SN untuk semua reader, sebagai pemanasan #apaan

Pokoknya, silahkan dinikmati~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sebuah benda yang menggelinding dari dalam tas sang kekasih lalu benda itu terjatuh di lantai, berbentuk seperti tabung dengan panjang 3-4 cm, dipungutnya dan dilihatnya benda dalam genggamannya. Berwarna _baby pink_, dengan sebuah merek tercetak jelas di sekeliling dinding tabung itu _'Baby Lip's'_. Jangan lupakan gambar bibir dan _love_ yang tercetak di sana.

Sebuah _lip balm_.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Lip Balm**

**Author : Frau ****.F**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning :**** Yaoi, ****Shonen Ai, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua pecinta pair SasuNaru yang kekurangan asupan, semoga fict ini dapat menghibur kalian. Juga untuk semuanya yang sedang ujian, semangatttt...**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencoba berpikir positif kalau benda yang biasanya dipakai oleh seorang wanita, tidak menggelinding dari dalam tas kekasihnya. Tapi, tadi dia benar-benar melihat benda itu menggelinding dari dalam tas kekasihnya, saat dia ingin mengambil DVD dari dalam tas ransel berwarna _orange_. Benda itu menggelinding di meja lalu jatuh ke lantai, tepat di dekat kakinya.

Bungsu Uchiha benar-benar bingung dengan benda yang ada digenggamannya saat ini, apakah dia harus mengembalikannya pada sang _blonde_? Diam-diam memasukkannya kembali? Atau menyita benda itu?

"Kau menemukannya, Teme?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde _yang sebelumnya duduk memunggunginya‒menoleh padanya, sedang mencontek tugas di meja depan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat, mengangkat sebuah DVD bersampul seorang _samurai_ dan seorang kaisar di depannya. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam _lip balm_ dengan erat, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. Memilih opsi ketiga, menyitanya, secara diam-diam tentunya.

Sang _blonde_ mengernyit, mengangkat sebelah alisnya‒bingung. Kembali duduk, mengarah kedepan, menghiraukan Sasuke, lalu cepat-cepat menyalin tugas karena tinggal sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, di belakang kursi milik sang _blonde_. Tangannya menyandar pada jendela‒menopang dagunya. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan ini?" gumamnya, melirik genggaman tangannya yang merogoh kantung celana, menatap tajam benda laknat yang bisa-bisanya ada di dalam tas milik sang _blonde_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya film seperti itu, Teme. Aku terharu sekali saat tokoh utamanya meninggal dipelukan sang kaisar‒kekasihnya itu, " jelas Naruto, matanya berkaca-kaca, mengingat adegan terakhir dari DVD yang dipinjamnya dari Sasuke, berjudul _'Dia adalah inspirasi.' _

"Aku sama sekali belum menontonnya, Naruto," konfirmasi sang _raven_ pada kekasihnya. Pemuda itu memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas miliknya, mendengarkan ocehan sang _blonde_.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, menggenggam erat kedua pundak sang pemuda. "Kau harus menontonnya!" paksanya, "kenapa kau bisa membeli DVD yang sama sekali belum pernah kau lihat?" tanyanya, heran.

Sasuke menghela napas, menutup tasnya lalu melepaskan cengkeraman jari _tan_ milik Naruto dikedua bahunya. "Itachi yang menaruhnya begitu saja dalam lemari milikku," jelas Sasuke, kadang dia merasa jengkel dengan sang kakak‒Itachi, yang senang memasukkan berbagai macam DVD yang baru dia beli ke dalam lemari buku tanpa dilihat terlebih dahulu, membuat isinya penuh, padahal di sana ada berbagai koleksi buku milik Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kita menonton film itu lagi, bagaimana?" ajaknya, tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyuman sang kekasih membuat Sasuke sukar mengatakan 'tidak,' oleh karenanya dia memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala, sebagai tanda persetujuan. Naruto tampak senang mendapat tanggapan dari sang _raven_. "Cepat bereskan barangmu, kita pulang," perintahnya.

Hari ini Sasuke dan Naruto kebagian untuk menjalankan piket kelas bersama, jadi keduanya sedikit terlambat pulang dibanding hari biasanya. Kelas telah sepi, hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Naruto tampak membereskan semua barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas ransel berwarna _orange_. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan lagi isi dalam tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sasuke yang telah menenteng tas miliknya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bersedekap di samping sang pemuda. "Kenapa? Ada barangmu yang hilang, hn?"

Naruto tampak cemas, menatap takut-takut pada sang _raven_, "Ti‒tidak," jawabnya terbata, keringat dingin tampak mengalir di pelipisnya, mengalihkan pandangannya. Sang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ memasukkan kembali barang-barang miliknya secara sembarang.

Sasuke sangat tahu, bagaimana tingkah sang _blonde_ saat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Pertama, dia tidak akan langsung menatap matanya. Kedua, dia mulai tergagap dan tak banyak bicara, dan ketiga‒.

"Sasuke, maaf... Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa mampir ke rumahmu, ada yang harus aku lakukan. Aku duluan, ya?" pamitnya tergesa-gesa.

Dan ketiga, dia akan beralasan untuk pulang cepat terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti biasanya, dimana Naruto pasti akan selalu mampir ke rumahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai apa yang coba disembunyikan sang _blonde_ akan terkuak. Selama itu, Sasuke akan berusaha bersabar sampai saatnya tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah _lip balm_ berdiri di meja komputer Sasuke, beberapa kali dia melirik benda itu dari sudut mata, tak konsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sejak tadi dia bimbang, ingin menelepon kekasihnya dan mengatakan ada sebuah _lip balm_ yang menggelinding dari dalam tasnya dan tentu saja menginterogasi sang _blonde_, kenapa benda yang biasanya dimiliki oleh wanita ada di dalam tasnya. Tapi dia memikirkan hal itu dua kali, dia tak ingin hanya karena benda tak penting seperti itu sampai membuat dirinya dan sang kekasih bertengkar‒kemungkinan terburuk, karena melihat gelagat sang _blonde_ tadi siang, tak akan mudah membuat pemuda itu angkat bicara.

"Sasuke, kau ada di dalam?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai panjang, mengintip dari balik pintu. "Apa DVD yang waktu itu sudah dikembalikan Naruto? Aku mau menontonnya bersama Kyuubi nanti malam," jelasnya, begitu saja menerobos kamar Sasuke, membuka lemari di ujung kamar adiknya.

"Ada di dalam tas," ucap Sasuke, menatap tak suka pada Itachi yang suka seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Itachi membuka tas milik Sasuke yang ditaruh sang adik di atas ranjang, mengambil DVD itu dengan seringai lebar. Bukannya langsung pergi, pemuda tampan itu malah menghampiri Sasuke dan tertarik pada sebuah benda di atas meja komputer, mengambilnya.

"_Baby lip's_? Kau membelinya, Sasuke?" tanyanya, menatap adiknya tak percaya.

Sasuke menghela napas, merebut kembali _lip balm_ itu dari tangan sang kakak, menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "Tidak, aku mengambilnya saat benda itu menggelinding dari dalam tas si Dobe," sang pemuda kembali fokus, menarikan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer.

"Kau mengambilnya diam-diam dari dalam tas Naruto?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi tak suka, "Benda itu menggelinding dan aku memungutnya."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dan kau tak mengembalikannya? Apa bedanya dengan kau mengambilnya diam-diam dari dalam tasnya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda!" geramnya, kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas. "Cepat pergi sana, kau menggangguku."

Itachi menyeringai, mengambil lagi _lip balm_ itu dan menatapnya menyelidik. "Kenapa benda yang biasanya dibawa para gadis ada di dalam tas Naruto? Jangan-jangan pacarmu itu seling‒"

"Tidak mungkin!" bantahnya cepat, menatap sengit sang kakak. "Mana mungkin si Dobe itu seperti itu, memangnya ada wanita yang suka padanya?" dengusnya, sedikit meremehkan.

"Tentu ada, gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga itu," jawab Itachi telak.

Kedua alis Sasuke berkedut, teringat dengan gadis pendiam dan pemalu bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu menyukai Naruto secara diam-diam dan sang _blonde_ terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti sikap gadis pemalu itu terhadapnya. "Dia bukan tipe Naruto," desisnya.

"Naruto hanya terlalu polos, kalau dia diberi tahu bahwa gadis itu menyukainya, bagaimana ya kira-kira?" Itachi mulai usil, menyeringai senang saat sang adik menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Atau jangan-jangan _lip balm_ ini milik, Haruno? Gadis yang dulu selalu dikejar oleh Naruto, hn?" ucapan Itachi benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal, aura tak enak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Diam!" gertak Sasuke, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan _lip balm_ itu di depan wajah Sasuke, "Ini bukan _lip balm_ biasa, adikku. Para gadis menyukainya karena _lip balm_ ini multi fungsi," pemuda itu kembali menaruh benda berwarna _baby pink_ di dekat jari Sasuke.

Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan wajah puas, karena benar-benar berhasil mengusilinya. Sedang di belakang sana, Sasuke tak henti menggemeretakkan giginya, berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa menghajar kakaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 10 menit Sasuke terdiam, menatap layar komputernya yang telah tersambung dengan internet, mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencari pintar _'Gool,'_ jarinya ragu-ragu menekan tombol _enter_. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, bertekad untuk menekan tombol _enter_, dari pada dia penasaran dengan perkataan Itachi yang mengatakan _Baby lip's_ bukan pelembab bibir biasa.

Matanya menatap tajam, jarinya dia hujamkan dengan keras, menekan tombol _enter_. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, artikel mengenai _lip balm_ itu keluar secara beruntun, Sasuke mengarahkan kursor _mouse_ ke _official weblog_ milik perusahaan pelembab bibir itu, menekan tombol _enter_ lagi. Warna _baby pink_ mendominasi _official weblog_, gambar _lip balm_ juga bibir bertebaran di sana, membuat matanya sakit, dan Sasuke membacanya. Membaca keterangan produk baru itu.

_'Baby Lip's and Nipple (Pencerah dan pelembab bibir dan nipple).'_

Oke, Sasuke cukup terbelalak membaca judul produk itu.

_'Tersedia : Strawberry (Orange dan Peach menyusul).'_

_'Mengembalikan keremajaan rona pink pada bibir dan puting Anda.'_

_'Khasiat :_

_1. Memberikan pertolongan secara cepat pada bibir yang kering dan pecah-pecah._

_2. Mengembalikan rona pink pada bibir dan puting secara alami (pemakaian teratur)._

_3. Memberi warna alami pada bibir yang pucat._

_4. Melembabkan dan melembutkan bibir dan puting'._

Cukup. Wajah Sasuke mengeras, diraihnya cepat _lip balm_ 'multi fungsi' itu lalu dilemparkannya ke pintu kamar, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring, menatap bengis benda laknat yang menggelinding di lantai kamarnya. Benda yang dikiranya _lip balm_ biasa ternyata memiliki fungsi sebagai pemberi rona alami pada puting, _nipple_, atau apapun itu namanya, Sasuke tak peduli, yang dia pedulikan kenapa Naruto bisa menyimpan benda seperti itu.

Sasuke mematikan layar komputernya, bersandar dikursinya, menutup matanya dengan lengan miliknya, mendesah gusar, dia khawatir dan tentu dia curiga. Hari yang berat untuk dia beristirahat, sekedar memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bukan tipe yang akan menyelesaikan sesuatu melalui perantara benda elektronik, maka hari ini dia bertekad untuk membicarakannya langsung dengan sang _blonde_. Cukup semalaman dia tak bisa tidur dan menimbang-nimbang segalanya. Dia ingin tahu kebenarannya dari bibir sang _blonde_ sendiri, suka atau tidak kekasihnya itu harus buka suara, lain lagi kalau Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk tak angkat bicara, maka dia akan sedikit 'memaksa' dengan caranya.

Oleh karenanya, Sasuke berangkat lebih awal dari waktu biasa, menunggu di kelas dengan sabar, sang kekasih pastinya akan datang lebih lambat darinya. Tapi ternyata dia salah memperkirakan, kelas yang harusnya masih kosong ternyata tidak, sebuah tas _orange_ ada di atas meja Naruto. Sasuke menaruh tasnya di meja, tepat di belakang kursi Naruto, menatap nyalang‒berkeliling. Tak menyangka kekasihnya akan datang jauh lebih pagi darinya.

Sasuke melihat sekilas sosok bersurai _blonde_ yang berbelok ke arah belakang gedung OSIS, dari jendela lantai dua kelasnya. Langsung dia banting tas miliknya, mengejar sosok itu. Penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pemuda itu datang lebih cepat, mengingat sang _blonde_ paling susah bangun pagi.

Sasuke melangkah lebar-lebar, menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus, dengan setengah berlari. Dia tahu tingkahnya ini berbahaya dan sangat gila, demi seorang pemuda. Katakan saja dia memang gila, katakan dia posesif, katakan apa saja. Kebenarannya dia tak ingin hubungannya kacau, untuk sampai ketahap lebih dari sahabat dengan pemuda itu saja membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. Dia benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu dan tak berniat untuk main-main, kalau memang Naruto bermain di belakangnya, maka dia akan menghukum pemuda itu dan membuatnya hanya bisa menatapnya seorang.

Sasuke sampai di lorong lantai satu, terlihat beberapa orang yang baru datang di sekolah, membuatnya leluasa berlari di koridor tanpa peduli omelan para guru, sang _raven_ menuju belakang gedung OSIS, bersembunyi di belakang dindingnya, karena di balik sana terlihat Naruto dan Sakura saling berhadapan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan dan keluar di saat yang tepat, walau harus menahan kekesalannya.

"Ini, untukmu," ucap Naruto, mengulurkan sesuatu dari genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Wajahnya bersemu merah‒malu-malu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah," tolak Sakura, mendorong genggaman tangan Naruto. Tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. "Kau tidak perlu menggantinya, aku sudah membeli yang lain, karena aku tidak suka _lip balm_ merek itu," jelasnya tertawa kecil. "Kau simpan saja, ya?" sebuah nada jahil terdengar dari ucapnya.

Alis Sasuke berkedut-kedut, urat kekesalan tampak di dahinya. Dia sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi, sementara kekasihnya sedang tarik-ulur sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan _tan_ dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu.

Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap tajam pada dua sosok itu. Naruto yang memunggungi tempat Sasuke berdiri tampaknya tak sadar dengan kehadirannya, sedang Sakura tampak terperanjat melihat kedatangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu, kau urus sisanya, Naruto." Gadis itu berlalu pergi, sedang benda di genggaman Naruto tak diambilnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan suara nyaring, membuat Naruto refleks menolehkan kepalanya.

Sakura dengan rasa tak bersalah, pergi begitu saja dengan kikikan kecil, meninggalkan suasana berat di antara dua pemuda itu. Naruto tampak pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya, ingin melarikan diri dari tatapan memangsa sang kekasih. Takut bukan main. Tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak, kakinya menolak perintah otaknya, dia hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan, ingin menangis saat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan aura tak bersahabat.

Sasuke menatapnya bengis, seolah kapan saja dia dapat mencabik tubuh dihadapannya hanya dengan kedua bola matanya. Sang _raven_ mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Naruto, "Jelaskan semuanya padaku," desisnya menahan amarah yang hampir sampai di ubun-ubun. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, memperlihatkan sebuah benda berwarna _baby pink_ tepat di depan iris sang _blonde_. "Kau mengerti maksudku dengan 'menjelaskan,' Naruto?" ucapnya menekan tiap suku kata.

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati‒ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah keduanya, di dalam ruang klub _kyudo_‒seni memanah di Jepang, terkunci di ruang loker yang sepi, hanya berdua. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang seenaknya memakai kunci ruang klub, hanya karena dia adalah ketua klub _kyudo_. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sebuah meja panjang menjadi pembatas keduanya, dua buah _lip balm_ ditaruh tepat di tengah meja.

Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya, untuk menatap Sasuke saat ini terlalu membuatnya takut, mencengkeram lututnya yang tak berhenti bergetar. Lalu menyalahkan kepala sekolahnya dalam hati, yang hanya mengizinkan dimulainya semua klub saat pelajaran selesai, membuatnya harus terkurung pagi-pagi sekali dengan kekasihnya yang sedang kesal bukan main. Apakah tak ada yang mencarinya? Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, membuat Naruto berjengit. "Kenapa benda laknat ini bisa ada di dalam tasmu, hn?" tanyanya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sementara kakinya dia tumpukan pada kaki lainnya, bersandar nyaman di tempat duduknya bagai seorang raja yang tak bisa dibantah. "Apa benda ini milik Sakura?" menginterogasinya.

Lama sekali sampai akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, tak perlu mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengetahui bagaimana aura mematikan milik kekasihnya yang semakin pekat.

"Kau selingkuh, Dobe?" tanyanya penuh intimidasi.

Naruto langsung menggebrak meja, membuat _lip balm_ itu menggelinding di atas meja lalu terjatuh ke lantai karena dobrakan keras Naruto. "Tidak! Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku selingkuh?" bantahnya, meninggikan suara.

"Untuk apa kau yang seorang lelaki menyimpan benda seperti itu, benda yang biasanya hanya dipakai oleh seorang wanita dan lagi kau mencurigakan sekali tadi dengan Sakura. Bukankah kau tak membantah kalau memang _lip balm_ yang aku temukan dalam tasmu itu milik Sakura?" beber Sasuke.

"Kau salah sangka!" bentaknya, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi merah merona. "_Lip balm_ itu harusnya memang milik Sakura, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang selingkuh!"

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya, memungut benda itu untuk ditaruh lagi di atas meja. "Kau tahu ini benda apa, Dobe?"

Naruto merengut, mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sudah jelas itu _lip balm_! Aku tidak bodoh, Teme!"

"Memang benar, ini _lip balm_. Tapi ini _lip balm_ multi fungsi," desisnya, mengingat kembali tautan yang semalam dia baca.

Alis Naruto saling menaut, bingung, "Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"_Baby lip's and nipple_. Pelembab bibir dan perona puting," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang tampaknya terkejut. "Kau tahu? Para wanita kebanyakan membelinya untuk opsi kedua pemanfaatan benda ini dan bukannya untuk bibir, untuk menjaga keindahan milik mereka dan menjadikan mereka lebih percaya diri, lalu untuk menyenangkan kekasih mereka, kalau kau mengerti apa maksud ucapanku," jelasnya menggeram, kesal.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, uap panas keluar dari wajahnya. "Ekhhhh! Tapi‒tapi!" gagapnya, malu bukan main.

"Tapi apa? Apa bukti ini belum cukup kalau kau selingkuh di belakangku dengan Sakura?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi, lalu menggebrak meja, menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku tak percaya kau berani bermain api di belakangku. Apa kau sampai lupa untuk menyembunyikan barang bukti, hn?"

"Kau‒Kau salah Temeee..." Naruto menumpukan wajahnya di atas meja, kedua tangannya menutupi kepalanya, asap panas keluar tak henti. Di angkatnya wajahnya sedikit, bibirnya mengerucut ke depan dan menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "Tidak seperti itu, kau salah..."

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, kesal karena sang kekasih belum menjelaskan segalanya. Jarinya menekan kedua pipi Naruto‒kencang, membuat sang _blonde_ mengaduh kesakitan. "Jadi seperti apa?"

Naruto mencengkeram tangan Sasuke, menarik sekuat tenaga jari-jari yang menekan kedua pipinya. Dia menggosok pipinya yang terasa sakit dan memerah karena ulah sang kekasih. "_Lip balm_ itu harusnya menjadi milik Sakura, dia mengambilnya terlebih dahulu di rak _minimarket_, tapi dia memberikannya padaku," jelasnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti dengan penjelasan sang kekasih yang terlalu singkat dan cepat, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tampaknya jadi salah tingkah, lalu menghela napas, pasrah dan menceritakan semuanya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke _minimarket_ depan stasiun, untuk membeli _lip balm_." Oke, ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyit, penuh tanya. "Lalu, _lip balm_-nya sisa satu di rak, saat aku mau mengambilnya ternyata di saat bersamaan Sakura juga ingin mengambilnya," jelasnya, ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya memerah‒malu.

"Lalu?"

"Ng, errr..., lalu dia memberikannya padaku dan tidak jadi mengambilnya. Dia bilang untukku saja, hari ini aku bertemu dengannya untuk mengganti _lip balm_ yang dia berikan padaku di waktu itu, begitu," jelasnya. "Lalu, dia tak mau menerimanya."

"Kenapa kau membeli benda laknat itu? Untuk apa? Kau ingin mengoles _nipple_-mu agar merona, hn?" tanyanya beruntun, menyeringai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu kalau benda itu bisa untuk membuat warna _nipple_ merona," ucapnya dengan suara kecil, malu bukan main. "Aku membelinya karena kamu, Teme!"

"...kau membelinya agar aku senang melihat putingmu yang merah merona?"

Naruto berdecak kesal dengan wajah dua kali lebih merah. "Bukan!" bantahnya cepat. "Aku membelinya karena kamu bilang bibirku kering!"

"Hn?" Oke, Sasuke sedikit bingung. Rasanya dia tak ingat pernah mengatakan bibir kekasihnya itu kering.

Naruto berdecak, duduk ke kursinya dengan kedua lengan dia lipat di dadanya. Menatap sang kekasih sebal. "Minggu lalu, saat kau menci‒ci‒ci‒," Naruto terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Cium?" dan Sasuke terlalu frontal untuk mengatakan segalanya tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi kekasihnya yang hampir dehidrasi karena sejak tadi mengeluarkan asap dari kepala dan wajahnya.

Naruto mendelik, sebal. "Pokoknya waktu itu, saat selesai kegiatan klub, setelah itu kau bilang bibirku kering. Makanya aku membeli _lip balm_, aku dengar _lip balm_ bisa membuat bibir jadi lembut dan lembab. Lalu, aku tidak tahu mengenai produk dan asal saja mengambilnya, kau jangan salah paham."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aura tak bersahabatnya telah menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Jadi intinya, kau membeli benda itu untuk menyenangkanku saat kita berciuman, hn?"

Naruto membuang wajahnya, malu bukan main untuk menatap sang kekasih. "Intinya aku tidak berselingkuh, Teme!"

Seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang tubuh Naruto, memeluk sang kekasih yang duduk di bangku, memerangkap tubuh pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba efek dari pemakaian _lip balm_ itu, hn?" bisiknya kecil, menggigit telinga Naruto lembut.

"Teme! Apa yang kau, emph!"

Dan sebuah ciuman disarangkan tepat dibelah bibir merona itu, lembut dan kenyal, membuat sang kekasih ketagihan dan tak sabaran untuk membelah bibir itu, menerobosnya dengan daging tak bertulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali bel sekolah berbunyi, Naruto tak terlalu sadar setelah sang _raven_ begitu saja meraup bibirnya, membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya, dan menurunkan celana panjang miliknya, memaksanya untuk berbaring di atas meja. Naruto terlalu bingung dengan semua ini, yang dia rasakan hanya sentuhan juga kecupan basah di seluruh tubuhnya. Merasakan tubuh telanjangnya bergesekan dengan milik sang kekasih yang saat ini merayap di atas tubuhnya.

Lidah yang basah itu menjilat _nipple_ milik sang _blonde_, menggigitnya kecil beberapa kali dan menarik-nariknya dengan ujung jarinya secara bergantian, membuat pucuknya mengeras dan memerah. Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, menikmati hasil karyanya di tubuh sang pemuda yang hanya bisa menggeliat di bawahnya. Puas. Sangat puas.

"Kau tahu? Tak perlu memakai benda itu agar _nipple_ milikmu memerah, cukup memakai bibirku saja," gumamnya, mengecup ujung _nipple_ Naruto yang basah. Lalu membawa jari-jari tangannya masuk ke dalam belah bibir Naruto, "dan bibirmu," desisnya, menatap tajam iris berkabut sang _blonde_, "sudah sangat lembut, tak perlu memakai benda laknat itu. Aku tak suka rasanya yang menempel di bibirmu, tak enak," protesnya, menjelajah mulut sang _blonde_ dengan jari-jarinya, membuatnya basah.

"Nghhh~ Sasuke~"

"Sttt...," desisnya tepat di depan wajah sang _blonde_, menjauhkan jari-jarinya yang basah karena _saliva_ Naruto. Membawanya ke ujung tubuh sang _blonde_,tepat di antara bongkahan kenyal pemuda itu, ujung jarinya memberi salam, mengelus lembut, membuatnya berkedut. Sebelah tangannya dibawanya untuk mengelus sesuatu di depan selangkangan sang kekasih, menempelkan milik mereka bersama, dalam satu gerakan konstan, membuat keduanya semakin menegang, semakin basah.

Kedua lengan Naruto melingkar di leher Sasuke, menekannya untuk kembali mendekat padanya, membuat dua belah bibir saling berpagut basah. Sementara ujung jarinya di sana sudah mulai mengeksplorasi, menjelajah, memasukinya. Ketatnya _rectum_ milik kekasihnya membuat jari milik Sasuke terjepit, membuatnya harus menambahkan lagi jarinya agak tempat nantinya dia kan bersatu dengan sang _blonde_ sedikit longgar atau miliknya akan remuk di dalam milik sang kekasih.

Setelah gerakan seolah menggunting di dalam sana cukup membuat tempat itu sedikit longgar, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada milik keduanya yang menegang dan semakin lengket, mencoba memberi salam seperti sebelumnya, tapi bukan dengan ujung jarinya, dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan basah.

"Di bawah sini juga sepertinya perlu diberi _'lip balm,'_" bisik Sasuke, menyeringai kecil begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Disentuhkannya ujung tubuh miliknya, mengelus lembut, membuatnya semakin berkedut. "Agar tetap lembut dan lembab," seringainya, mengecup lembut bibir Naruto, bersamaan dengan di masukkannya miliknya, secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, hampir sampai kepangkalnya.

"AGHHH!"

Naruto menjerit sakit. Aktivitas ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka lakukan, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit, apalagi di tempat seperti ini tidak akan ada barang yang bisa membantu aktivitas mereka agar lebih lancar, kecuali dengan cairan alami yang dikeluarkan tubuh mereka dan itu saja juga tak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, apalagi memperlancar aktivitas mereka.

Sasuke bukan seorang yang sabar dan Naruto tahu itu, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Naruto agar terbiasa, Sasuke sudah mulai bergerak, membuat meja yang menjadi alas mereka bergeser, keluar dari posisi awal ditempatkannya. Naruto mendengar geraman sang kekasih yang tak sabaran, kedua tubuh mereka basah, meliuk dengan indah, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak menentu, menumbuk sebuah titik yang akan membuat mereka melihat surga. Lalu hilang kendali, yang terdengar hanya suara kulit yang basah saling bertumbukkan.

Sasuke menjilat leher jenjang itu, mengecup dagu pemuda itu lembut, tak menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Iris Sasuke berkilat tajam begitu melihat dua buah _lip balm_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja‒bergerak-gerak setiap kali dia bersatu dengan sang _blonde_, di ambilnya lalu dibuka tutupnya. Naruto mengernyit di antara rasa nikmat, mengerti akan ke tidak beresan sang kekasih begitu melihat benda yang dikatakannya laknat.

"Sa‒Sasu! Apa yang akan kau, ngghhh~"

Sasuke memutar kedua _lip balm_ itu tepat di pucuk dada sang _blonde_, menggesekkan benda bertekstur halus itu di sana, membuat Naruto mengerang lebih keras. "Sayang sekali kalau tidak digunakan, apalagi kau sudah membelinya," jelasnya tenang, di antara gerakannya yang semakin cepat. "Benarkan?"

Oke, Naruto tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia terlalu lemah untuk menolak, kekuatannya hilang begitu saja saat sang _raven_ memerangkapnya, menjatuhkannya dalam candu, walaupun dia memiliki sedikit kekuatan saat ini untuk menolak, rasa-rasanya itu akan percuma saja. Karena apa yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah mutlak dan dia mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Hanya dirinya dan cuma dirinya.

Dan dia tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kenpa kau tersenyum, hn?" tanya Sasuke, menatap sang kekasih di bawahnya dengan aneh. "Kau menyukainya? Akan kubuat kau sangat 'menyukainya' kalau begitu."

Sepertinya Naruto telah salah memasang ekspresi, hari ini dia pasti akan 'dihajar' habis-habisan. Percuma saja jeritan protesan dan cakaran yang dia sarangkan di tubuh sang _raven_, dia akan tetap menyentuhnya, sampai raga itu puas merengkuh semua miliknya, sampai dia hanya bisa mengingat sentuhannya. Sampai mabuk kepayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan setengah hari ini kedua pemuda itu tak akan terlihat di kelas, hanya ada dua tas mereka di atas meja. Juga sebuah senyum dari gadis bersurai merah jambu, gadis yang paling tahu di mana keberadaan mereka serta aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat keduanya membolos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Naruto menggerutu, membersihkan meja di ruang loker klub memanah yang sudah dia dan Sasuke kacaukan. Tidak sepenuhnya salahnya, Sasuke yang memulainya dan sekarang dia harus membersihkan kekacauan ini sendiri dengan pinggulnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Sementara pemuda berambut _raven_ itu asik mandi di salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang memang disediakan di ruang klub.

Naruto menatap jijik dua buah _lip balm_ yang terjatuh di lantai, mengkilat dan basah, basah karena sesuatu. Dia tak terlalu bodoh untuk membawa benda laknat itu ke dalam tong sampah dengan tangan kosong, dia sudah mandi, wangi dan bersih, cukup gila untuk membuang benda itu dengan tangan kosong.

Jadi diambilnya benda itu dengan _tisue_, lalu melemparnya di tong sampah. Suara pintu bilik kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Naruto refleks menoleh, menatap sengit sang kekasih yang baru selesai mandi. Tampan dan seksi. Oke, coret kata terakhir, dia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah merah padamnya lagi, kalau tidak ronde dua akan segera berlanjut.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kalau bibirmu kering. Bibirmu sama sekali tak kering," jujurnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto merengut, melemparkan tisu bekas menyentuh benda laknat yang telah ternoda itu ke dalam tong sampah, bersama dengan _lip balm_ yang sebelumnya sudah dia buang. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto, membawa bibirnya mendekat ke telinga sang _blonde_. Naruto dapat mencium wangi sabun yang sama dengan miliknya, hanya saja wangi milik Sasuke dua kali lebih wangi dari miliknya.

"Itu hanya alasanku untuk dapat menciummu."

Dan sukses wajah Naruto kembali merah padam.

**End Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesaiiiii #plak

Maaf, datang-datang bawa yang nista... T.T

Awalnya ini mau dibuat drable, tapi kata adek Frau, kepanjangan untuk jadi sebuah drable #intinya gagal

Jadi ya sudahlah, Frau buat sekalian ditambahin, kasih bonus untuk para Reader #apaan XD Maaf kalau kurang hot... #mewek

.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang lip balm n nipple itu beneran ada produknya, emang multi fungsi, Frau liat gak sengaja waktu tuh iklan masuk ke beranda FB #salahkan aja yang buat iklan Tapi bentuknya bukan lip balm, kayak lip balm tapi bentuknya cair, Frau nggak tau nama kosmetik #gaplok T.T

.

Note :

1. DVD yang dipinjam Naruto dengan judul **'Dia adalah inspirasi'** adalah fict milik **I don't care about Taz**, Frau hanya meminjam namanya dan telah mendapatkan izin yang sah dari sang Author.

2. Situs pencari **'Gool'** adalah plesetan dari sebuah situs terkenal, karena tidak enak menyebutkan merek jadi diplesetkan.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
